What ever happened to postsex cuddling?
by Fantasy Lover Forever
Summary: MattxMello. Matt dominant, damn it! This is rated M, which means sex, guys. Between two males. So, if you don't like, don't read, don't flame, don't think. There.


**_Whatever happened to post-sex cuddling...?_**

Well folks, this is my first MattxMello fanfic, and it probably won't be the last. I would have usually put it up on my deviantart account, mizukotsu-chan./ , but I'd probably get banned for the sexual...ness. Anyhow, I hope you guys like it!! Comments are nice.

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Matt had to bite down on his lip to refrain from laughing. Mello, sitting a few yards away, was eating chocolate. But not just any chocolate. A chocolate bunny of all things. It was a hilarious sight to see him snap off its ears while just twirling the television remote in his fingers. Mello glanced up, catching Matt's gaze.

"What the fuck are _you_ looking at?"

Ooh. Venomous tonight.

"A chocolate bunny." he remarked. "That's pretty gay, doncha think?" He dodged, smirking, as Mello lobbed the remote at his head.

"Shut up, asshole," Mello growled in reply. "They had a sale, okay? And besides," he added, "as long as it's chocolate, who gives a fuck what shape it's in?"

"Well, obviously not you" Matt snickered, "you'd make yourself look like a gay-ass for a bar of _chocolate!_"

Matt... didn't always have the best logic.

"I said **shut. up!**" Matt once again had to hop aside as another object came soaring across the room.

He didn't know why they fought about this all the time… They were both fully aware of their sexuality (GAY), but they used the word like it was a deadly accusation.

Matt smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Make me."

Simple. Daring. Commanding.

This was how it always started…

Mello's eyes narrowed. "In your dreams," he seethed.

Matt uncrossed his legs and put down his game console. He took one last long drag from his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray.

"Oh, no," he contradicted, "I believe it's in _yours..._"

To Matt's amusement, Mello let the chocolate fall from his mouth, breaking in half as it hit the floor. He shot up, ice-blue eyes glaring across the distance between them.

"Perv! That's not true!"

_Why were they fighting about this…?_

"You know it is," Matt stated calmly. He loved egging Mello on. And it was working. Mello's hands clenched into fists.

"Take it back…"

Matt stood up casually, moving a few footsteps forward. The two were now only a few feet apart.

"Make me," he practically crooned at him.

He heard a snarl as Mello crushed him against the wall. He wrenched Matt's face close to his, their noses almost touching.

"Do it." He commanded.

"No." Matt defied.

"_Yes._" He ground out, shoving him closer to the cool drywall behind him.

"_**No.**_"

* * *

They did this sort of thing constantly. Fight about something random, then, when they ran out of steam, just fuck.

It was sort of a way to relieve the boredom that overcame them most of the day.

Fight. Fuck.

A confusing transition to the untrained eye. But one that worked, nonetheless.

It was just so _good._

Matt loved to see Mello go wild, hips bucking, teeth clenching, uninhibited.

And then there were the rare moments when Mello, it all of his angularity, would become soft and fondling, not scraping and clawing. When his body, usually seemingly made of barbed wire, molded perfectly to the soft contours of Matt's own. He loved those moments just as much.

* * *

This time though, Mello was pissed, and ready for some payback, _goddammit._

He pulled Matt forward, only to slam him harshly back against the wall. Matt knew he would. Matt knew what to do to set Mello off.

Or to melt -like the chocolate he loved to much- in his hand.

He put on a slightly frightened expression, though he was not. Mello knew this. He whimpered.

_Lure him in..._

Suddenly Mello was on him, his lips almost bruising Matt's in his ferocity. He feigned shyness, licking at Mello's lips tentatively. They tasted like chocolate. Matt couldn't help but smirk, in spite of the pain. He slipped his arms around Mello's neck, kneading the back of it gently. He made a surprised noise.

Mello had once compared him to a kitten.

His tactics worked. Mello's thin mouth pulled away with a gasp.

_ Matt knew what to do to make him melt_...

Matt grinned up at Mello as he rubbed, Mello's eyes now gazing, heavily-lidded down at him.

As Mello's eyes began to slip closed, Matt flipped them, shoving the blonde where he had just been. Mello's eyes snapped open.

"M-Mail!"

Matt raised an eyebrow. That must have caught him quite off guard. There had only been one other time when Mello had called him by his real name. He had found Matt stretched out in bed, barely breathing as he slept. When Mello tried to wake him, Matt wouldn't budge. After a while, he got frightened, and that's when the "Get up, shit-head…" "…Come on, lazy ass, get up!..." "God, Matt, get the fuck up!" "…Matt…?" "Matt, you're just sleeping, get up…" "Shit, you aren't dead…" "M-matt?! You can't be dead...!" "Mail!!" began. Matt had opened his eyes, smirking. "Yes, _Mihael_?"

All other times, it was "eh, shit head!" or "get over here, ass-hole!" Hardly even Matt, but this…

Ohhhh, he won this round all right.

Matt looked down at him, grinning. "Yes, _Mihael_?"

Mello growled, about to make a remark, but Matt cut him off, knocking him back against the wall. He smiled inwardly as he saw Mello cringe.

"Watch it, shit-head!" He furiously brushed the sunflower bob out of his eyes.

Matt ducked in closer, his breath in Mello's ear. "Make me…" he purred, trailing a finger down the other, burnt side of the pale neck. Matt felt Mello shiver beneath him.

The burns didn't hurt so much anymore, but they felt… different. The flesh became somewhat numb as the skin desperately tried to heal itself, leaving only a slight tingling sensation.

Oh, and it hurt like hell when it was touched any rougher than a light fondle.

Matt used that part to his advantage.

Mello was usually the one to be dominant, but Matt sensed he liked it just as much when _he_ was the one screaming. Even if he did bitch and moan about it every fucking time. Otherwise, he probably would never get away with this.

Matt chuckled. He ran his tongue up the length of Mello's neck. Mello shivered again. His hand found their way to Matt's hair, tugging it roughly.

Matt understood the gesture.

_Get on with it already._

Well, he's just damn well have to be patient!

It was Matt's turn to growl. He bent his fingers, his nails digging into the scarred flesh. Mello tensed.

Shit.

Matt was already at the other side, kissing Mello's neck as it became hot and flushed.

The blonde's eyes snapped open, looking down at the fall of red hair.

"Bastard…" he panted. Shit, that hurt…

Matt nodded, fondling the wounds, seemingly apathetic.

_Bull.Shit._

Mello tightened his hands in Matt's hair, tugging back sharply. Matt made a strangled noise as his head snapped back. Mello smirked down at the boy, who was now looking up at the ceiling. He ducked down, kissing the newly exposed flesh of his neck.

_Hell no, you don't._

He dug his fingernails in deeper, not letting Mello move as he tried to writhe in pain.

Matt grinned at him, no longer apologetic. He seized Mello by the vest, turning and flinging him down onto the couch.

Mello's eyes were cold as he glared up at Matt, who just smiled back. Mello read the look loud and clear.

_I win again, bastard._

He grimaced.

Matt strattled him, one leg on either side of Mello's waist. He leant over, tugging Mello up into a breathtaking kiss. He pried his lips open, delving inside.

Matt, by now, knew his way across the sharp landscape that was Mello's body. His fingers smoothly unbuttoned his vest, letting it slide off his shoulders, before pushing up his undershirt. He kissed from his chest, down the surprisingly soft flesh, to the button of his leather pants. He nipped and sucked Mello's hip as he undid the fastenings and, with some work, yanked those damn, tight fitting things off, along with his undergarments.

Deciding there had been enough foreplay, Matt took Mello whole into his mouth.

Mello mewled in approval, automatically spreading his legs wider. God, he was beautiful. Matt slid his eyes closed, bobbing his head up, and then back down.

"Shit…" was Mello's barely legible reaction. He twined his fingers into Matt's firey hair, back arching. His hips strained to buck forward, but Matt's hands held them in place. "Nn…"

Matt reached his hand above his head, brushing his fingertip against Mello's bottom lip. Mello gratefully took two digits into his mouth.

With his fingers well coated, Matt withdrew his hand, angling Mello's hips up slightly, before inserting a finger into Mello slowly. Mello tensed somewhat, but otherwise made no change. When he felt Mello prepared, Matt inserted a second, then a third finger, keeping them in a slow beat.

Before long, Mello's growls became moans, and Matt pulled his mouth and fingers away, only to quickly tug down his own trousers and replace them with his already hard member. Mello hissed, clenching onto Matt's back. He bit his lips. Mello had sharp nails…

He cautiously thrust in once, gauging Mello's reaction. When he settled, he thrust again, then again, soon gaining a steady rhythm. Mello moaned, eyelids fluttering, before closing. His grasps became more urgent as the pain dissolved into an unbearable pleasure, and he just wanted Matt right _now_, damn it. He arched his back against him, meeting his thrusts and quickening the pace.

"Mello…" Matt was panting at Mello's ear now, occasionally nibbling it and sending shivers down Mello's spine.

"Nn, Matt… harder…" he ground out, almost whimpering as he complied. Matt felt himself nearing, and with only a few most strokes, came harshly into Mello's warmth. Mello gasped, writhing as he felt as though he would explode, and then, finally did into Matt's hand.

Matt collapsed onto him. "Shit…" he almost whined.

Mello smirked. "Wimp," he teased, wriggling out from underneath him gracefully, and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. He stood up, tugging on his pants and heading for the door.

"Where are _you _going?" Matt inquired. Mello scoffed.

"Get some rest, I'm taking a shower. You're always so sticky afterwards." He winked, and was gone with a flourish.

Matt grumbled.

_Whatever happened to post-sex cuddling...? _


End file.
